chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of the Dark Sister
Date: '337.M41 *'Commanding Officer: 'Chapter Master *'Forces: 1st Company of the Ghosts of Retribution, Seran, Klementhos, Artemis and Xavior Dermont. *'Location: 'Dark Sister, Subsector Cryptus, Sector Deus, Segmentum Obscurus *'Enemy:' Unknown numbers of Traitor Astartes of the Red Giants commanded by Ashkenor the Wrathbringer *'Objectives: '''Kill Ashkenor the Wrathbringer, Kill Red Giants, recover anything of value from the Space Hulk. 'Description' ''The Ghosts of Retribution boarded the Dark Sister in the hopes of recovering anything of value and/or use from the ancient hulk, boarding with the Veteran company, Chapter Master established a defendable beachead and explored deeper into the hulk. Things went well at first with one squad finding some valuable ancient holo-pictures and no incidents, when suddenly Chapter Master felt the presence of Ashkenor the Wrathbringer on the ship. Rallying his forces, Chapter Master probed into his territory, with one squad dispatching two Red Giants sentries, but not before interrogating one and learning the location of Ashkenor's personal quarters. Unfortunately, though the breaching and assaulting of said quarters went well, Ashkenor was not present. Furthermore, the accidental release of dozens of groxes further advertised the Ghost's presence to the enemy. Deciding a retreat was necessary, Chapter Master prepared his forces to disembark the hulk, however, Ashkenor spoke through the warp, calling Chapter Master and his Ghosts cowards and mentioning their failure at Prothera over a decade before, a clear attempt to goad them into attacking. The Ghosts, furious at such words and eager to attack, were disheartened by Chapter Master's decision to leave the hulk. Chapter Master decided not to leave, but fall back to the basecamp and set up defences. Well prepared, the Ghosts massacred the enemies first wave, cutting down 32 Khorne Berserkers and over 700 cultists at the loss of only 2 brothers. Realising this was an attack designed to test his defences, and with and unknown and possible very large force of Red Giants closing in, Chapter Master was reluctant to engage in what would inevitably become a battle of attrition, knowing their luck couldn't last forever. So the Ghosts swiftly abandoned the Dark Sister, dodging enemy fire, and unleashed a withering broadside against the ship from the Aspera Dominus, this revealed that the Dark Sisters ancient power field generators had been repaired and activated, and Ashkenor began attempting to force the vessel to return to the warp. Fortunately, the combined psychic might of Chapter Master, Trianon and Damokleon prevented him from doing so, giving the Aspera Dominus time to tear down the powerfields and release a Cyclonic torpedo into the vessel, utterly shattering the derelict hulk, and presumably killing all Red Giants left on board. *'Aftermath: 'Fully successful from a confirmed gains/losses standpoint, primary objective presumed achieved but not explicitly confirmed. *'Losses: '2 Battle brothers lost, Dark Sister destroyed and therefore un-explorable. *'Gains: '''32 Red Giants and over 700 cultists confirmed dead, all others on board presumed dead, ancient statue with power sword recovered, ancient holo-pics worth 4 wealth recovered Category:Chapter Operations Category:Naval Battles